418
by vanessaclair
Summary: Bella falls deeply in love with Edward the guy in locker 418. summary sucks but the story is good :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi guys thanks for reading this is my first story so please review with constructive criticism. Everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer. Love cullenluver12345**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Have you ever had that feeling... the complete spasm of fear rattle through your bones that indicated the first day at a new school half way through the semester? Leaving mum was hard but i don't want her to suffer because of my annoying needs and now i have to somehow handle living with Charlie all by ourselves in the small town of Forks.

I don't know if its because i have been living in Phoenix where it only rains about four times a year but Forks is too green, you can't see the trees and the sky is a constant colour of grey. Somehow looking at the sky makes you feel constricted. Like you only have one mile to go till the edge of the world.

So here i am in the truck Charlie bought me as a homecoming present making my way to the school i used to dream of attending and now i wish that it never existed. It is small, about four main buildings and a small parking lot. Charlie said i had to go to the office before going to classes to get timetable or my helltable. I parked my truck in the corner of the lot under an overhanging tree. Hopefully this way i'd draw much less attention to myself. Even though there was very few people who were actually looking at me it felt like to whole world was scrutinising my every move. Criticising my every step but i pushed those thoughts away and walked into the small building with the words office painted on the door.

As i walked in it felt like the outside was in. The counters had pot plants every centimetre. There was only a small space that the lady who was standing behind the counter would be able to lean forward to see who she was talking to. I walked over, my knees shaking to introduce myself and see what had to be done.

"Um hi i'm Bella Swan" wow good first impression.

"Oh yes Isabella"

"Please just Bella"

"Ok Bella" great sounds like Charlie had been calling me Isabella. She ruffled through a 2 foot pile of paper to find my application.

"Here we are, this is your timetable and this is the slip you need every teacher to sign when you arrive at class for your first day"

"Thanks"

"Thats ok dear have a nice first day"

I walked out of the office and into the main building. The walls looked like they just came out of a 1980's movie and the lockers were just as bad. I miss my old school so much already. The walls were covered with posters of the Spartans and promoting second hand textbooks for cheap prices. I continued walking to my locker, number 419. I tried to open it and it wouldn't budge. It looks like it hasn't been opened in like ten years. As i was struggling with the rusty hinges a boy came up next to me and opened his locker, 418 swiftly and glanced and my hands wrenching open the locker.

He leaned over and chuckled as he pulled open my naughty locker. All i could see was the he was extremely handsome and that he opened the door quickly.

"Thanks" i muttered and leaned in my locker to escape the embarrassment of having to get help.

"It's ok. I'm Edward Cullen by the way" and he walked away towards to south building.

I was stunned. His voice was extraordinary. It was smooth and velvety and i didn't realise the bell rang until a group of Seniors walked passed. I rushed off to my first class of doom cursing myself for being such a teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks guys please review i put chapter 2 up cause chap 1 was slightly brief. Everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Love cullenluver12345**

I stepped through the door and into my first class. It was hard for me to contain the amusement i felt. The tables, chairs, everything for that matter looked like it had come out of back to the future. I could almost imagine Marty just sitting behind the desk bored to death. I slowly walked to the teachers desk trying not to fall over to hand him my slip.

'Hi Mr Varner im Bella"

"oh yes Isabella"

"Just Bella" ill have to talk to Charlie about this

"Ok here is your slip Bella and here is a recommended reading list"

I muttered thanks and walked to the desk right up the back. As i sat down i looked at my reading list. Most of it id already read but there were a few interesting books on there that i thought i should probably check out.

As i sat down my mind wandered to that boy. Edward Cullen. My thoughts were interrupted by a small girl sitting next to me. Her hair was cut short and spiky and she looked remarkable like a small pixie. She seemed excited to be the person able to sit next to the new girl in school

"Hi im Alice"

"Hey im Bella"

"I know" everybody knows

"I feel sorry for you"  
"Why would that be"

" because everyone is looking at you like your some kind of Alien oh and the fact the my brother's locker is right next to you. Good luck with that one"

"You brother is Edward Cullen?"

"You know him?"

"Well i couldn't get my locker open so he helped."

"Oh ok well yeh he is my brother but i feel sorry for you. His girlfriend is always there and she will probably annoy you to death"

"Well i better stay away then" i smiled. Alice seemed nice enough and we worked out we had every class together except for Biology which sucked. I wouldn't have anyone to talk to.

Mr Varner gave us our homework and Alice and i walked to trig. For some reason she seemed excited about something.

"What are you excited about?"

"Having a new friend"

"haha well its nice to have a new friend in you" i was surprisingly comfortable around Alice. Usually id be a bit nervous but not here.

Trig and government passed quickly then we had to go to lunch. Alice invited me to sit with her so i followed her to her table. There sat the amazingly handsome Edward with some blonde girl wrapped around him. I wonder who she is?

"Hi Edward...Georgina" Alice seemed like she was over it. It did look a bit mushy

"Hi Alice" wow i will never understand how that voice is so pure.

I sat down quietly and Georgina just kept continuing to caress him like he was her pet puppy. HE didn't seem to mind much but there was something in his eyes that showed he didn't want to be there as much as he was showing.

"So this is Bella. Edward i think you met her briefly?"

"Oh yeh hi is that locker of yours working?"

"I think" wow embarrassing he knows me because im the silly girl who couldn't open her locker. Georgina turned around and assessed me. She looked worried but as soon as she looked at me fully her eyes relaxed. Obviously i wasn't as pretty as her and i posed no threat.

Alice chattered to me about various people in the grade and classes and annoying teachers.

" I wonder what Biology class are you in?"

"Top grade i think"

"nice you've got Biology with Edward. Good luck"

"Oh"

The bell for the end of lunch rang and i took my tray to the bin. It seemed Georgina said goodbye to Edward. Hmm so she wasn't in our Biology class. I walked to my locker and pulled out my books and walked toward the south building. It wasn't until i turned around did i realise that i was late. I ran towards the classroom and said sorry to Mr Banner and turned around to face the class.

There he was Edward Cullen just sitting there. The only seat without a person in it was next to him and i sort of wished that it wasn't. Knowing me this would make me blush and i would fall over as soon as i got with 1 metre of him. I sat down cautiously and made sure i was secured before i put my full weight on the chair.

He looked at me. Something in his eyes showed me that he was thinking hard on something and i didn't want to interrupt that. I didn't have to though he did it himself

"Hi again" wow

"Hi" yuck

"So poor you, sitting next to me"  
"I think i can last"

"So can i" so can i? What does that mean? Drop it Bella drop it.

He laughed at something apparently it was me

"What?"

"You look puzzled about something"

"Well i'm not"

"Sure"

"So whats happening in the life of Bella Swan?"

"Nothing. Just coming to a new school getting interrogated by some random i hardly know but other than that nothing" he smiled.

"Well i apologise. I am Edward as you know. Alice is my sister. Well twin sister actually. I have lived in Forks for like forever and i like playing the Piano. Now am i a random?"

"Well not as much"

"Ok that will have to do" he chuckled and turned to face his paper.

"So Georgina"

"Well yeh"

"Is she nice"

"Great now im getting interrogated by a Random"

"Sorry then" he smiled obviously he wasn't really angry.

"Well yeh i think"

"Nice"

"i wouldn't say so much as nice. More regret. Now anyway"

"What?" i was confused what was that about? But his eyes indicated he didn't want to continue on the matter

Mr Barner started talking about mitosis and its stages. I'd already done this topic back in Phoenix so i thought i could relax... or not. It was weird. I hardly know Edward and now my mind wont rest. Now i want to know everything about him. What he does for fun, fave bands. Everything.

Before i realised it class was finished and Edward was packing his things.

"Bye" he is truly amazing

"Cya"

"Are you going to sit with us from now on?"

"I suppose"

"Good"

Good. Once again, Amazing.

I walked off to gym to meet Alice. She doesn't know not to trust me with anything to do with sports so she seemed eager to get onto the court. I trudged into position and regretted not telling Alice but she didn't need my help. She was really good at volleyball and i was lost for words. She won every match and i didn't even touch the ball.

"Wow Alice how'd you do so well?"

"I don't know i just always guess where the ball is going to go"

"Wow"

"I know right!"

We walked to the change rooms and slowly got changed while chatting about Alice's superior skills and walked to the lot. She gave me a quick hug and walked towards to car. As she walked i looked closer and i saw Edward with kissing Georgina. This feeling of total infuriation flood through me and i got in my car and slammed the door. When the door slammed no-one noticed except for Edward. He looked up and from across the lot i could see him smile his amazing smile.

I sat in my car and turned on the engine. The roar startled a couple of people in the car next to me but i kept on driving back home to Charlie.

I pulled in the driveway and Charlies car was parked in his spot. He must have gotten home early. I walked in and he was half way through cooking bacon and eggs. Looks like ill be cooking most of the time.

"Hi dad"

"Hi bells, how was school?"

"Great!"

"Great wow i wasn't expecting that much. Made a new friend i guess"

"Yeh her name is Alice, Alice Cullen"

"Oh yes the Cullen's very nice family"

"I've got to go do homework dad bye"

"Bye"

I walked up the stairs and put my books down on the new table Charlie bought me. I pulled out my Trig homework and i thought back to the great day i had. I met new friends and Alice was great. I didn't trip once and i didn't get eaten alive.

As soon as i put pen to paper my phone vibrated. I looked down and i saw a picture of Alice with the caller i.d as Alice is my Idol. I laughed and picked up the phone.

"Hi Bella"

"Hi Alice whats up?"

"The sky"

"Oh very funny no seriously what up?"

"Well i was wondering because we got on so well if you wanted to have a Welcome to Forks sleepover at my house on the weekend?"

"Well ill have to ask Charlie. Ill let you know tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Cool. Sorry but ive got to go homework is waiting"

"Ok bye"

"Cya"

Oh My Gosh. I just got invited for a sleepover at Alice's house where Edward Cullen just happens to live aswell. Oh i think i might faint. This is ridiculous. Ive talked to him for about 10 minutes and im already obsessing over him. Well hes not that hard to obsess over.

After i finshed my English, Trig and Biology homework i headed downstairs. Charlie had saved me some food and i got it out of the fridge.

"What happened at work?" Charlie is the chief of police in forks.

"Nothing Bells remember we are in Forks not Phoenix"

"You don't have to remind me. Hey dad can i stay at a friends house on the weekend?"

"Already looks like you've made some nice friends"

"Well yeh Alice is pretty cool. So can i?"

"Sure"

"Thanks so much dad" I sat down with my plate of bacon and eggs and thought about the sleepover coming it should be fun. Charlie stood up and went to watch a baseball game and i said goodnight. I walked upstairs and did the usual thing before someone goes to bed. I got changed into my very cool pyjamas (holey sweatpants) and climbed into bed. This room hadn't changed much since i left with mum when i was small. The walls were the same colour and the curtains hung in the same places. The only thing that has changed was the bed instead of the crib and the desk with the worklamp.

As i calmed down i slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. My mind able to wander and the happenings of today and wondering what would happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks so much guys for the reviews and all. Its pretty exciting being my first fan fic. My dialogue is crap. Please give me tips im not that good at it thanks : ) **

**P.S the name Georgina is inspired by Georgina Sparks off Gossip Girl :) i hate her :P **

**P.P.S everything belongs to SM**

**P.P.P.S OMG MTV AWARDS :) **

I woke up and looked out the window. My eyes focused on the rays of sunshine coming through my window and i was laughing. Sunshine is Forks. Wow, i snapped a photo and sent it to mum **(A/N: YES I AM AUSSIE :P ) **captioned "_Am i still in Forks?" _I laughed knowing mum would believe i must have used photoshop or something. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was in a birds nest on top of my head and i had big circles under my eyes. I suppose i was slightly pre occupied last night.

I brushed my teeth and pulled a brush through my tangled hair but i gave up and put it up in a messy pony. As i walked out the door i realised Dad had left a note for me.

'Bells,

Hope you slept well. I will be working late tonight so don't wait up for dinner

Dad'

I smiled and walked out the door and jumped into my truck. The engine roared to life and i pulled out of the drive. I just remembered what was happening tomorrow night and my face heated up and i knew i must be blushing. I pulled into the lot and saw the Silver Volvo parked in its usual spot. Alice was standing next to it almost jumping out of her skin. I smiled and walked over to my overly excited friend.

"Dont burst a blood vessel Alice" I laughed. She looked puzzled for a second and then her face melted into a smile. She pulled me into a hug and squealed

"Im so excited for tomorrow night. Its going to be great!"

"Yeh what are we going to do" i could feel my face pull down as i said that. I'm sure i was in for a face mask and nail painting night.

"Oh just the typical" and evil smirk covered her face.

As we walked to class i turned around and caught a glimpse of Edward and Georgina arguing about something and for some reason that made me feel excited. I scolded myself for being so rude and caught up to Alice who seemed to be running to our next class.

The day passed in a haze and i didn't realise it was lunch time until Alice dragged me to our table. Edward was sitting opposite me and Georgina was next to him. It is one of the few times they haven't been glued by the mouth and Georgina seemed hostile. I sat down and gazed at her face. Her eyes were sceptical and she seemed annoyed. I turned around and looked at Alice. Her eyes were bubbling with excitement. She didn't hide that she disliked Georgina.

"Hey" i said to everyone but i was really directing it to one person. Georgina stiffened and Edward smiled.

We ate in silence except for the quite humming of Alice. I was constantly aware of Edwards presence across from me and i was trying to suppress a blush. Georgina obviously seemed to angry to stay any longer so she stood up and walked away.

"What's happening between you too?" Alice asked trying to hide the sheer happiness in her voice.

"I don't really know"

"Hmmm" Alice jumped up and took our trays to the bins and turned to look at me.

"This is going to be great"

"Whats going to be great" I was trying to sound excited but my mind kept thinking about the torture she was most likely going to put me through

"Sleepover derr" she looked at me as though i just offended her but then she couldn't suppress her smile any longer.

"Yeh its going to be great"

I got up and walked out the lunch room door and headed to my locker. I grabbed my books and turned around and got startled to find Edward leaning against his locker waiting for me to head to class.

"Oh" i gasped. He just chucked and walked off. I stumbled in his direction walking to class. As we walked i turned around and saw Georgina watching her eyes full of jealousy. Why was she jealous of me? I'm nothing more than a plain old girl who has a crush on a guy who is totally not in her league.

GPOV

How dare she? Who does she think she is? Hanging out with my boyfriend! Like honestly she is not pretty at all! I shouldn't be jealous at all Edward loves me and i love him. Argh. I stormed off to class suddenly so jealous of Bella Swan for no reason.

**(A/N: Should i do more point of views? I'll probably make them short and sweet like this one but yeh i just wanted to know what you guys thought of it!)**

BPOV

Biology was embarrassing. My cheeks flushed every time he accidently touched my hand when he passed me something for our practical. Why must i be such a teenager!?! As soon as the bell rang i jogged out of class, extremely aware of the pair of green eyes burning into me.

Gym was horrible. Let me clarify horrible for anyone within a 10 metre radius. Coach made me play and i was swinging my racquet dangerously close to people's heads. When the torture finally finished i jumped into my truck and glanced over to Alice waving next to the silver Volvo. I looked past Alice and i saw Georgina trying to kiss Edward and he just got in the car. She seemed annoyed and stalked off to her own car. Alice pointed to her and giggled. I couldn't help but giggle back.

I walked through the door at home and went upstairs to start my homework. When I'd finished i put a load of washing on and went down to fix dinner for one. Being alone for a while gave me time to think about things peacefully. I wondered why my arrival disrupted Georgina and Edward's relationship and a wisp of hope swept through me. What if he liked me? I quickly dismissed that otherwise I'd let myself sink too deep into my fantasies. I heard the arrival of Charlies cruiser in the distance and went over to the sink to wash my plate. Charlie trudged through the door. He was holding a plastic bag. Looks like he brought dinner for himself.

"Hey dad"

"HI bells. How was school" his voice was full of fake interest.

"Oh it was school" i smiled and walked up the stairs and i could hear the faint background noise of a baseball match.

I got changed and hopped into bed and fell into unconsciousness. My dreams were full of the typical random pictures of my mind but the one face came into the dream that i would recognise anywhere. Edwards. Why was i dreaming of him. He smiled and was leaning in when i woke up with a start. I was tangled in my sheets and looked at my clock. It was 7:00 am. i had to get ready for school.

I walked down the stars and grabbed my keys. I noticed another note from Charlie.

'Bells,

Sorry have to work late tonight. Hope you have a great time at Alice's.

Love dad'

I scribbled down a reply

'Dad,

Ill try to have fun :)

Love Bella' and walked to the door and jumped in my car.

School passed so quickly. Everything was a blur except for the occasional picture of Edward giving Georgina the cold shoulder. That made me happy and i knew exactly why. As i walked to my truck Alice came jumping next to me

"Remember be at my house a 7:00"

"I think i will remember seeing as you told me about 70 times today" i was laying the sarcasm on thick. She giggled and ran to the Volvo. I turned on the truck and drove home to get ready for whatever was going to happen to me. Whether it be good or bad. I trudged up the stairs and grabbed my pyjamas and clothes and threw my toiletries bag into my backpack. I was worried about the events of tonight and what i would do. I was worried that i might accidently walk into Edward's room and completely embarrass myself. Come to think of it i think i will embarrass myself when i only see him.

It was 6:45 and i thought i should leave now. I drove down the road and turned into the Cullens street. Their house was big. It was slightly older than the more modern houses around it but it was perfect. I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat and drove into the driveway. I looked at the balcony and was greeted by an absolutely thrilled Alice. I took a deep breath and opened the door and skipped to Alice overly enthusiastic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Come on guys. Thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate them. Please give more if you think i am worthy :) **

**I am soooo sorry i haven't updated quickly i have been away for 5 days camping in freezing temperatures like it was 6 degrees C where i was so thats pretttyyy cold. Anyway i apologise and i hope this chapter is worthy of some reviews :) **

**P.S Twilight belongs to Stephenie the storyline belongs to me :) **

As I stepped through the threshold of the Cullen house I gasped. The place was open. The whole south wall was covered in glass so you could look out into the wonderful forest that was at the back of their home.

"Earth to Bella we have a sleepover to have here!"

"Sorry your house is just so beautiful"

"You can thank mum for that one" she said smiling. As we walked around the corner I saw Alice's parents. They were beautiful. Carlisle had blonde hair and was really tall and Esme was amazing. Her hair was a rich honey colour and her lips were stretched into a smile.

"Welcome Bella" Carlisle's voice was deep and smooth.

"Thank-you for letting me stay"

"It's our pleasure" Esme smiled.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the staircase that leads to the upper level. We walked down the hallway and she pointed out the bathroom and stopped at the second last door.

"Welcome to chateau Alice" as Alice spoke she opened the door to a pink room. The floor was covered with a shaggy carpet and a big king sized bed sat in the middle of the room. Her wardrobe was about the same size as my bedroom and there was a full length mirror in the opposite corner of the room.

"Wow Al, I don't know what to say. It's whoa. Your wardrobe is the same size as my bedroom."

"I have to have room for my clothes" she smiled. She grabbed my bags and dropped them on the chair. Alice disappeared into her wardrobe and came back out holding a box full of nail-polish. I sighed.

"Seriously?"

"I did tell you just the typical"

"Good point" I surrendered and let her paint my nails.

She was talking about things going on at school. Stuff that I didn't even know about! She just finished talking about Lauren and Tyler getting together when she said something of interest.

"Oh and Georgina and Edward broke up today"

"Really" rejoice.

"Oh yeah apparently Edward was hanging out with Emmett and Rosalie"

"Emmett and Rosalie?"

"You'll meet them soon. Anyway Georgina came up and had a go at him for hanging out with Emmett not her and he just snapped and told her that he doesn't feel the same way anymore. I was like dancing when he told me, he was too come to think of it"

"He was happy?"

"For sure. He's been trying to find a way to break up with her ever since you arrived" she smiled.

"I wonder why"

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"Should it be?"

"I suppose so. He likes you Bella"

"Oh" Wow. I wonder if that's true. If Edward Cullen actually likes me that would be a breakthrough in my sad love life.

We let the silence drag on as Alice finished off ours nails. It wasn't an awkward silence it was more thinking time. I grabbed one of the trashy magazines from her table and flicked to the quiz.

"Hey Al think you're up to it?"

"I'm up for anything" she smiled. The quiz was to find out your perfect guy. After we'd finished Alice's questions I read out the answer.

"Blonde hair? I didn't know you liked that type Alice" I said jokingly.

"Just because you like the green eyes and the bronze haired type doesn't mean you can discriminate!" she smirked. I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say. I felt my blush rise in my cheeks. Alice laughed and jumped up.

"Cookie dough time!"

"haha typical" We walked downstairs and grabbed the cookie dough and a couple of spoons from the drawer. We sat down in front of the T.V and talked about Alice's blonde haired man.

"So who is this blondy that has caught your eye Alice?"

"His name's Jasper Whitlock"

"Isn't he on the football team?"

"Yeah he's really nice" I was about to ask her more about this Jasper when Edward just happened to walk in the room. I completely forgot that Edward Cullen lived in this house. How silly of me.

"Hey Edward" Alice chimed.

"haha Hi why so enthusiastic?"

"No reason" shit shes planning something.

"Oh Bella i forgot you were going to be here tonight" I felt a blush rise and all he did was chuckle and walk upstairs obviously to his bedroom. As I heard the door gently close Alice grabbed my arm.

"I've got a plan Bella" oh know what is she going to do.

"A plan about what?"

"Getting you with my brother of course!" Oh shit.

"This is really unnecessary. Honestly"

"You just wait until tomorrow, you just wait" whatever Alice has planned its not going to be pretty.

After dinner and as we settled in Alice's room i excused myself for a shower. I walked down the hallway hoping I could remember the room Alice pointed out as the bathroom. I slowly opened the door and found myself in the biggest bathroom i've seen in my life. If this was a bathroom mine must be... I can't even think of that. I walked into the shower and let the hot water run over my shoulders. I was thinking about Alice and her plan. This should be real interesting. I'm sort of scared. I slowly got out and put on my Pyjamas. I snuck down the hallway as the house was silent. I grabbed the doorknob to Alice's room and opened it only to find myself in a completely different room. The was a bed on the far side of the room and the left hand wall was covered in a shelf of thousands of C-D's. There was a stereo on the right hand wall and a chair next to it that was occupied by someone. Of course I just had to stumble into the room of Edward Cullen.

"Alice go aw... oh it's you Bella. Why are you in here?" I didn't know what to say. All I could see it that he was wearing only his boxers and he had the most amazing body i've ever seen in my life.

"I-I accidently opened the w-wrong door. Sorry" I turned to walk out of the room when a felt a strong hand grab hold of my wrist.

"Do you have to go just yet?" his eyes were liquid he seemed to be seemed to be looked right through me right to my soul.

"Y-yes if you don't want your sister on a killing spree"

"I can deal with her. Come sit" He pointed to his bed and I sat gingerly on the corner. I felt my face heat up and the blood rush to my cheeks. He laughed and softly stroked my face.

"I love that blush" he smiled one of the most heartbreaking smiles i've ever seen and my heart melted.

"Bella, i've really wanted to talk to you. No doubt Alice has filled you in, but I broke up with Georgina"

"Oh yeah i'm sorry about that" I tried to lay it on thick.

"Oh don't be sorry. She was getting a bit possessive anyway. Well the reason I broke up with her is in this room right now. Can you guess?" he said with a smile playing at his lips.

"Um she doesn't like you music?" I laughed.

"No guess again"

"I give up. Tell me" I was suddenly eager to hear his response. Hoping that the reason might just be what i'm hoping for.

"You Bella, you".

**Cliffy. I'm sorry but i had to do it :) anyway. **

**Please review. They are like my air. And if you review you will be my best friend :D **

**New moon trailer thoughts also. I thought it was amazing. **

**ANYWHO please review and add to faves/story alerts. \**

**LOVE YOU **

**xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks you guys, you're so nice. I hope you don't hate me after the sort of cliffy last chap. I felt like being a bit mean :) anyway. I did a little bit of another perspective so chk it out review with what you think. Anyway review review review please. Sorry its been so long been doing stuff. Soo yehh please i want 20 reviews so please give them to me :) once again sorry for my absence but yeh. Here ya go :) **

**SM OWNS CHARACTERS **

**I OWN STORY AND GEORGINA :) hehe **

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**xxxx**

**EdPOV**

"I give up tell me" I was immersed in her eyes. Wishing I didn't have to speak and ruin the moment. Wishing that I could stare into her chocolate brown eyes for eternity.

"You Bella, you". I'd finally said it and I was afraid she didn't feel the same way towards me. I saw a array of emotions cross her face until I saw the one I was looking for. Bliss. I smiled.

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen just told me that he dumped his girlfriend for me. Is that even possible? This boy in front of me was amazing. He could have the prettiest cheerleader in the cheer squad but he wanted me. I was awestruck. I thought he was amazing. I was blissful. I didn't know what else to be. As I was thinking he smiled. I felt my lips pull up at the sides and we stared into each other's eyes for almost an eternity. That is until I realised I had an eager best friend in the room down the hallway. I was about to say something when Edward leaned in. He held my face and found my lips. They were amazing. He was amazing. I kissed him back and entwined my fingers in his hair as he pulled me closer. Before I knew it I was out of breath. Stupid lungs. As I took a breath of air I heard Alice walking towards the bathroom. Obviously trying to find out where I was. I stood up and Edward looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried

"Alice, I wish you didn't have to go" his voice was almost pleading

"I wish I could stay here too but I don't want Alice to kill me"

"I wouldn't like that either" he flashed his amazing smile and my heart fluttered

"I'm sorry. Bye"

"Bye Bella" he leaned in for a soft peck on my lips and sat back down on the chair. As I walked out the door I stole one more look at him. He was staring at me I smiled and turned around to see Alice eyeing me from her bedroom door. She was smirking. I slowly walked into her room and she jumped on my.

"OMG Bella what happened? Why were you in Edwards room? We might not have to use my plan at all."

"Relax. I was walking back from the bathroom when I accidently walked into Edwards room instead of yours"

"And..."

"We talked and then he kissed me"

"This is so exciting Bells. Edward likes you and you like him. This is going to be awesome"

"Alice all he did was kiss me"

"And tell you he left Georgina for you. Bells he's head over heels for you" she grinned

I couldn't help but grin back " I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow"

I woke up before Alice. The sun was covered today and the clouds were a dangerous grey. I decided that i'd go downstairs rather than risk waking Alice up. I slowly crept out of her room and walked down the stairs letting my hand trail along the smooth, polished mahogany railing. I was thinking about last night and what it all meant. Did Edward love me? Did he care for me? I wanted to believe it was true but I couldn't. As my thoughts lingered on the kiss I heard soft music coming from the living room. I walked towards the door and peered in. I saw Edward sitting at a Grand Piano playing a beautiful piece. His hands flew across the keys with such precision it seemed impossible. Slowly the song drew to a close and he realised I was there. He smiled his breathtaking smile and beckoned me over.

"Good Morning" I said quietly

"Good Morning beautiful" he whispered

"I didn't know you could play that well"

He chuckled "You're going to give me a big head. Bella I was sort of hoping you'd be down here. I wanted to ask you something"

"Well here I am"

"Well here you are" his eyes looked into mine. They smouldered. The green pools swirled and my breathing hitched.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for a quiet dinner with me?" he seemed anxious on my decision

"Of course I would Edward"

"Tomorrow night?" he questioned

"Defiantly" I was confused as to how I got this massive rush of courage. It was odd I can't usually form a intelligible sentence with guys I thought were attractive but with Edward everything just flowed naturally. Edward leaned forward and gave me a small kiss on the lips. Minimal but appropriate and then continued in playing magic on his piano. I went to sit on the stool at the kitchen bench when Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"Bella! Pancakes, ice-cream, golden syrup!"

"For breakfast?!" I screamed

"Oh come on Bella like you haven't ever had ice-cream for breakfast at a sleepover before"

"Well I have but.." Alice cut over the top of me

"So what are you worried about? Eat!" before I even knew it a plate full of pancakes with ice-cream and syrup on top was in front of me. I slowly picked up my fork and ate my food. As I was eating I heard someone come and sit down next to me. It was Edward. He picked up a pancake from the pile and added some syrup all while laughing at something.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" he smirked

"Oh come on"

"You have ice-cream on your face Bella!" Alice said with falling into a fit of hysterics and Edward took a napkin and wiped my face and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Thanks" I muttered. Alice dragged me upstairs to pick a movie seeing as the clouds had started to rain.

After watching Mean Girls for like the 50th time, I got a call from Charlie.

"Hey Isab-Bella. How was the sleepover?"

"Great dad I had a lot of fun"

"Good. I was just wondering if I needed to buy food for two or one tonight?"  
"Only one Dad. You're flying solo for tonight" I laughed

"Fine with me. Bye"

"Cya" I hung up the phone looked at Alice. She was concentrating hard on something. Occupied in her thoughts

"Umm Alice?"

"Hmm oh sorry Bella I was just thinking, what's happening tonight?" she quizzed. She caught on that one did she.

"Oh Al does it matter?"

"Of course it matters" she looked at me like I was a lunatic. "We need to plan your outfit.

"Ok whatever. Edward asked me out for a **quiet**" I emphasised quiet hoping she'd understand I'm not going to dress in a sequin dress "dinner". All she did was grab my hand and drag me up towards her torture chamber called Alice's bathroom.

**Did you like it??? **

**Please review. A shoutout to **list of reviewers ** for reviewing. Damn it follow their example. Hehehe. Anyway get ready for the date OMG hhee**

**Anyway thanks review review review and you will be my best friend and i'll send you my fave pic of rob. Hehe or it could be my fave pic of Edward. Whatever i feel like at the time. Ok now im just rambling.**

**OK so please review **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS thanks**

**Xxxx Cullenluver12345**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI guys**

**SO SORRY BUT I POSTED IT TONIGHT RATHER THEN TOMORROW ******

**Love Cullenluver12345**

**p.s sm owns characters except for Georgina shes all mine :)**

After what felt like hours of being poked and prodded Alice finally let me look into the mirror to see the person she transformed me into. I was gobsmacked. I had perfect skin, my eyes were framed with a thick layer of eyelashes and my lips were a nice pink colour. Perfect i thought. She curled my hair so it cascaded down my back and forced me into a pair of high heels. My dress was simple but lovely. It was white and hung just above my knees. Its not something that i'd think i'd usually wear but it actually suited me. **(link: .com/photos/89d07244747085/ )**.

I walked down the stairs and Edward was waiting for me. He was wearing dark pants and a light blue dress shirt. He looked awesome. I concentrated on not falling down as I walked towards Edward. He was smiling and I melted. We said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and we got into his Volvo.

"This is an upgrade from the truck" I could hear the smile in his voice

"Hey don't diss the truck it could make this car scrap metal!"

"That's if it could catch up to the legendary Volvo" he laughed

"It's an antique." Edward didn't say anything he just chuckled and continued driving. We hardly talked for the rest of the ride but it was a good silence. It seemed something was passing between us that only silence could convey. We pulled up to a small little restaurant. We walked in and it was so warm. The walls were covered with local flowers and the tables were small and simple. I loved it.

"Do you like it?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist "Edward I think it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it. I came here a while ago when I felt like going for a wonder."

"It's perfect" We sat down and ordered our meals. We talked and talked and talked for what felt like hours but it was nice. He asked me all sorts of things, from questions about my mum to my favourite colour. Then it came to desert. (**ok im sorry basically one reason i put this is was because i kept coming up with ideas for deserts so i wanted to tell them to you haha)**

"Oh gosh there is so much to choose from"

"The chocolate fudge cake sounds good"

"Yes but unfortunately I have the smallest stomach in the world. I wouldn't be able to finish it"

"Shall we share then?"

My tummy growled "I think so"

After eating the cake and getting a lot on my face, Hey it wasn't my fault Edward gave that bit to me we drove home.

We drove home and all I could do was stare at his green eyes. They were so vibrant. Then we arrived home.

"Wow that was quick"

"I like driving fast" I wonder how fast is his fast

Charlie had stayed up to wait for me so I had to go.

"I don't want to go" I whined

"Don't worry I won't be far." I was confused by that but he just laughed and held my face in my hands.

"Bella, you are beautiful."

I blushed.

"I love it when you do that. Bella?"

"Yes"

" I—I think I love you"

I was stunned. I couldn't move and I was frozen.

"I—I love you too Edward" then he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I felt my cheeks get hot and Edward laughed.

"You are the best thing that's happened to me"

"Ditto" He laughed and said, "You better get out before Chief Swan wonders what you're doing"

"Bye, Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If you're lucky." I didn't say anything, I just crossed my fingers and got out of the car.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Bella"

"I think im going to go straight to bed. Night"

"Night bells"

I climbed the stairs and got ready for bed, snuggled up in the sheets and let the dreams take over.

**HELLO **

**I just realised last chapter i didn't post a list of reviews so here we go ;..................................**

**THANKS YOU GUYS**

**Now everyone else. Please follow their example :) **

**And not everything will be perfect in the next couple of chapters **

**Love Cullenluver12345 **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY ok i have a serious problem with remembering to add the names of reviewers sooo ive done it before i wrote the story. **** I have a few memory problems haha. Thanks to**

**Black Raven Raye**

**620***

**Kathyklt**

**Ms. Jessica Cullen**

**SuICiDal EmO ChicK***

**Han'slilgirl***

**Shawberry Cullen***

**..(ps love the name :P)**

**IwishEdwardwasReal**

**Everything belongs to SM...**

***all people with these stars are extra awesome because they have reviewed more than once**

**P.S IM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. MY MUM AND DAD HAVE JUST SPLIT UP ETC. SO THINGS WERE A BIT HECTIC THERE. FINDING AN APARTMENT CRAP LIKE THAT. SO IM SO SORRY AND I APOLOGISE. ALSO IM SORRY FOR THE REALLY SHORT CHAPTER I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UP QUICK BECAUSE OF MY DELAY. THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME**

We were sitting in the sun. I could feel something tracing down my arm and playing with my fingers, then I felt someone gently kiss my eyes and I woke up. I was lying in my bed, my window was open and the wind was whipping my face. I peered out side and once again saw the permanent cloud that seemed to hang over forks. My mood suddenly lifted when I realised what was on my agenda today. Do the washing, see Edward Cullen, Clean the house, see Edward Cullen. I went and did my hair, brushed my teeth and went downstairs and had a bowl of cereal. Charlie had already gone to work so I started the washing and cleaned the kitchen. As I finished washing the floor, the doorbell rang. I practically ran to the door. I opened it to look into the green pools that were his eyes. He smiled his crooked smile and said "Hello love, doing some cleaning"

I laughed "I guess I **was** doing the cleaning" then I leaned in to press my lips to his. He lead me into the kitchen when being myself I slipped on the damp floor. Bracing myself for impact I put my arms out instinctively, but there was no need. Two strong arms grabbed me inches from the ground and set me up right again. He didn't say anything he just laughed.

"Hey it's not funny that i'm a bit unco"

Still he didn't say anything and sat me on the chair.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked

"Well I sort of thought you were going to tell me"

"Good, so did I" he laughed "I was planning we could go to Seattle for a bit"

"Ok sure" I got out of my cleaning clothes and got ready to go.

The drive to Seattle was fast. I had no idea Edward drove like a maniac. But luckily enough I got their in one piece. He lead me to a music store. Shelves and shelves of C-Ds, sheet music and posters. Edward towed me around the shelves clearly in his element.

"Ah finally". Edward pulled out a C-d from the shelf. Muse was obviously something he'd been waiting for.

"You like Muse?"

"Do I??!" We went over to the counter and bought all five of Muses albums, then he took me to a bookstore. Now I was in my element. Hundreds upon thousands of books crammed in small shelves. I lead him to all of my favourite authors and talked about all my favourite authors. That's when I saw her. Georgina was standing across the room from us. She was staring at us with envy, according to her I stole her boyfriend. We quickly bought our books and rushed out of the store but Georgina stopped us.

"Why hello" she said, a sneer smudged across her face

"What do you want Georgina?" Edward said

"What your not even going to say hi to me baby?"

"Hey Georgina what do you think your doing?" I said as she grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him towards her

"Remember the plan. Never forget that!" she whispered. Edwards face froze. He looked like a robber in a bank, out of place, not normal.

"Georgina it's time for you to go" he said  
"Bye babe" and then she was gone

"What was all that about? What plan?"

"Please Bella I can explain but not now".

We walked back to the car and headed back to forks. He slipped one of the Muse C-D's he bought and the song started playing. Apocalypse Please. The Lyrics fit my mood _"__Declare this an emergency Come on and spread a sense of urgency"_The car ride was quite and awkward. My mind was imagining about a million different plans that Georgina could be talking about but I stopped myself. We pulled up in front of my house. We sat silently in the car until he broke the ice.

"Look"

"Edward, we will talk tomorrow." And I opened the door and got out of the car.

**Did you like it??? I hope so. So once again I'm sorry. Thanks so much for sticking with me through all this S*h*t :D**

**Had to include Muse in there I love them. Updates will come soon. **

**Xxxxx **

**Song: Apocalypse Please – Muse (Absolution) **


	8. Chapter 8

**The first thing I want to say is sorry. It's been such a long time and so much has happened. I won't try to make excuses but I kinda lagged in my inspiration but Eclipse brought it back **

**Best movie **

**I loved it**

**Once again you have no idea how sorry I am.**

**Credit to SM!**

EPOV

I watched her, as she got out of the car. Almost like what I was seeing was in slow motion. She got her keys out and went inside shutting the door behind her. I slowly pulled out of her driveway and started driving home. Georgina typically ruins everything. I thought back to the day I finally told her how I really felt remembering the words she spat at me.

"You will regret this," she told me "It will not work. I will get my way"

I never really thought Georgina was capable of such hatred or ridiculous obsession to be forced to do something like this. Plant false images and information in Bella's head to ruin any chances I have with her. I will fix this I love Bella and I can't let this happen.

BPOV

I shut the front door behind me and walked straight upstairs not even bothering to say hi to Charlie. What did she mean? Is this all a joke? Was everything that had happened in the last two days a lie? I looked at the clock sighing regretting that I even went on this "date" to Seattle. I decided to call Alice. Surely she would know what is going on. I dialled her number into the keypad waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello" her voice chimed

"Alice! Is Edward home?"

"No not yet why? How did it go?"

"Not well. Georgina was at Seattle. According to her there is a plan between her and Edward, something to do with me"

"Bells you know better then that, this is Georgina we are talking about" Alice's voice was reasonable. I do know what she's like; manipulative and scheming and maybe this could have something to do with jealousy.

"Thanks Al" and I hung up. Tomorrow I would talk to him to sort this out.

I woke up to rain, once again hammering my window. After fixing myself for school I jumped in my truck eager but also reluctant to go. I pulled into the car park searching for the Volvo and as usual it was in its special spot. Alice was standing at the back of the car waiting for an explanation about my strange phone call last night. I looked for Edward and found him standing with Georgina in front of her car. Anger boiled up inside of me. The lying git! It was all a joke, a joke on the new girl Bella.

I stormed up to Edward and Georgina fuming. Why am I being treated like this?

EPOV

I knew speaking to Georgina would be futile. I tried reasoning with her basically begging her to tell Bella the truth.

BPOV

"What the hell is going on Edward?"

"Bella please let me explain" he said

"Why don't you let me explain Eddie" Georgina sneered, "We belong together, you were simply a little bit of fun. Nothing more"

It felt like my head was about to explode. I could feel my anger boil. I stared at Georgina's face completely ignoring Edward and slapped her then headed towards the school building.

"Bella wait"

"Edward no! You lied! I was actually coming to speak to you. To try and work out what was going on! Apparently I was wrong about you."

"Let me explain Bella"

"I am sure Georgina explained it to me perfectly well. Stay away from me"

I walked into class sitting down next to Alice.

"Bella tell me what is going on"

"Your brother is a douche"

"That's not what you thought yesterday. Seriously what happened Bella?"

I told her the story and her face went blank.

"Bella, he wouldn't do that to you, I can assure you that"

"Alice I don't know what to believe"

"Believe me. You didn't have to live with him those days when you first started here. He was such a sook. Mum was getting worried about him and whenever he did speak it was either about you or how much Georgina was 'ruining his life' trust me Bells. Georgina is lying to you!"

The next few lessons past quickly and I still hadn't fully calmed down. The bell for lunchtime rang. I grabbed my books and Alice followed. We sat at the opposite end of the cafeteria trying to avoid Edward. Obviously he didn't get the picture.

"Edward, go away, don't come back"

"Bella seriously let me explain"

"Right now I don't think I could handle it. Just leave" I sighed.

"Al, please" he said

"I will Edward, give her time," Alice said, "Go find Emmett and Rose"

He sighed walking away.

Lunchtime lead into Biology and I headed to my locker grabbing my things and heading to class. Crap. Sitting next to Edward, someone who repulsed me right now, for a whole hour should be really fun. I sat down in my assigned seat Edward already there. I put my books down and turned towards to front ignoring Edward completely. I could see that he looked torn. Almost like he wanted to speak to me but didn't want to cause a scene so he just left it. I waited for his usual begging but it surprisingly never came. Maybe he finally got the picture. I peeked at him looking into his eyes, which was a mistake. The emerald green pools were filled with worry, sadness and anger. He looked like a crazy man. Was I causing this? No Bella, he lied to you just ignore him. The day ended and I jumped into my car, avoiding Alice, Edward and god forbid Georgina and drove home.

APOV

Sitting in the car with Edward wasn't fun. Typically he was in one of his "depressed" moods. I was racking through my brain trying to come up with some sort of idea to fix this problem. Bella obviously likes Edward. She's just too stubborn to listen to him. Edward obviously likes Bella hence this terrible depressing mood. Suddenly an idea formed it my head. It was perfect. I was almost 100% sure it would work.

"Edward I have a plan"

**So there you go. I did try to make it longer then my usual chapters but its still pretty short. I've already started on the next chapter so I plan on posting it in a couple of days or sometime next week. Thanks heaps to all the people that read this.**

Once again I am sorry about the major delays. 

**Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a new chapter for all the cool kids :) **

**I'd also like to point out that Xavier Samuel who plays Riley is Australian. I am like bursting with pride right now :) **

**Everything belongs to the amazing SM!**

APOV

Edward and I had practically stayed up all night making these flyers. I know Bella is a true romantic at heart even if she tries to hide it. Honestly she will turn to goo!

Edward and I got to school early and executed our plan. I gave Edward his 'special' note he would give to her at lunch. Now all he had to do was disappear until then.

BPOV

I got to school at the usual time and jumped out of my car. Alice was standing near the Volvo. I scanned the lot for Edward and fortunately he wasn't there. I headed over to Alice. She seemed hyped up. I simply dismissed it as usual "Alice" activity and we headed to our lockers. As we were walking Alice kept looking around for someone.

"What's up Alice?"

"Oh nothing just seeing if Jasper is here" she said, "Oh look there he is" and she walked off in the opposite direction. I looked towards where she was walking and I was positive Jasper wasn't there. I shrugged and headed towards my locker. I got there and fiddled with the code and wretched the door open. Hundreds of blue flyers fell out of my locker skimming across the floor around my locker. I grabbed one as it was falling to the ground reading what it said, "I'm sorry." I quickly grabbed all the notes that had fallen on the floor and the ones left in my locker and ran towards my car not worried about skipping my first class.

I sat down in my car and started looking through the notes.

"You look amazing when you wear blue"

"Your eyes are beautiful"

"I could spend all day talking to you"

"Your all I need"

"My heart flutters every time you speak to me"

"I search for you in the parking lot every day"

"When you aren't there my heart sinks"

"You're so cute when you have ice cream on your face"

"Your kisses are amazing"

"You're so hot when you get angry"

"I get lost in your eyes"

"Georgina is nothing, you are everything"

The whole pile was filled with things Edward loved about me. Things he adored about me. Tears were sliding down my face. It felt like my heart swelled. I instantly got butterflies and all the hurt, worry and anxiousness disappeared. I believed him. I believed he was sorry.

I headed back into school at lunchtime figuring I could work something out. The butterflies were still there. They hadn't left and I felt euphoric. I was on a high and there was no way I was going to fall off it. I needed to see him. I scanned the cafeteria trying to find him and there he was sitting and the table furthest away from anyone else. I ran up to the table sitting down.

"Edward I—"

He cut me off putting up his hand telling me there is one more. He slid the note across the table and I began reading.

"I have no idea how I survived before I met you. You blinded me. I can only see you now; there is no one else. Some people don't believe in love at first sight, I was one of those people until a few days ago when I helped you open your locker. You have no idea how much I adore you. Isabella Swan, I love you."

I jumped up from my side of the table staggering and tripping along the way. I sat next to him looking into his eyes. I leant forward and whispered in his ear "I love you too" and those four words meant everything. He kissed me like I've never been kissed before. There was a jolt of electricity running through our veins and I didn't want him to let me go. He pulled away to stare into my eyes then I just sat with him, his arms wrapped around me for the rest of the day.

**YAYAY**

**I am happy now haha. I promise to update soon and everything will be awesome :)**

**I listened to My Love - Sia during this. It reminded me of Eclipse when Edward proposed :) and I really love this song!**

**BTW I know it's kinda shot but I wanted it to end there. :P**

**Xx**

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO**

**New chapter for all of you :) **

**Thanks to those who added this story on alert it makes me really happy :)**

**SM owns Twilight not me!**

Everything passed so quickly. Somehow the day ended and somehow I was home, my car parked in the driveway. Edward and I were in my living room. Hardly a word had passed between us but we were both happy with just sitting there with each other. He wrapped me up in his arms and just sat there content. Edward softly pulled my face up to his and kissed me softly. I heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway and I fell off the couch in shock. Edward chuckled and pulled me up next to him.

"What are we going to say? Maybe you should go hide somewhere" I started coming up with these ridiculous plans to get Edward out without Charlie noticing but he stopped my thoughts in their tracks by kissing me again.

"Don't you want to introduce your new boyfriend to Charlie?" he softly kissed me again and I could feel a blush coming on.

"Of course I do b—"

"So I guess I'll meet him today" Edward sat me upright but kept his arm wrapped around my waist and then Charlie walked in.

"Bells" he called

"Hey dad" I shouted. I was kinda worried about what Charlie would do. Would he be one of those protective father nightmares that nobody wants or will he be one of those cool, mellow ones. "Hey Bells. I was wondering what you wanted to do for dinner" his voice faded off as he realised he and I weren't the only ones in the room. "Hello" Charlie said to Edward. "Bella who is this?" he asked.

"Dad this is Edward Cullen"

"Cullen? Alice's brother?"

"Yes Mr Swan that's me. Nice to meet you" Edward extended a hand to Charlie and my father grabbed it roughly shaking his hand. "And you are in my home why?" Charlie questioned.

"Dad, Edward and I are. Well we are together" I said rushed. I wanted to say it as quick as possible get it out in the open. From the corner of my eye I could see the hint of a smile play on Edward's lips.

"Oh" was all the Charlie could say. "That's good Bella but I don't know what to do. It's not something I've really had to consider before"

"Well don't consider it dad" I said hopeful

"He's not allowed in your room that's for sure" It seemed Charlie was going to 'lay down the law' "And if you do go out please be back by 11:30"

"Sure Mr Swan, everything is under control." Charlie abruptly got up and walked out of the room. I suppose he was shocked.

"That was one of the weirdest things that has ever happened to me" I laughed. Edward grinned "It was one of the best too". I offered Edward dinner, being polite but he declined saying "Esme has cooked one of his favourites." He called Alice to come pick him up and he called goodbye to dad. Alice arrived quicker then I expected. I threw my arms around Edward so enthusiastically and he practically picked me up and swung me around. He whispered "Goodbye my love" In my ear and walked out of my house and hoped in the car. Alice however stayed next to me a hint of excitement flashed across her face.  
"What is it Alice"

"I need to ask your dad something" she chimed.  
"What? Why?" I stammered

"Just get him down here will you!"

I called Charlie and Alice was standing with me.

"Hey Charlie I'm Alice" and she bounded over to him and gave my dad a hug. Charlie's face softened. So apparently he was under her spell. "I was just wondering if Bella could come to a sleepover weekend at my house starting Friday night. A few friends are coming over and I think it will be really fun."

Worry crossed his features.

"If she stays she is sleeping in your room and your room only"

"But of course, It is a girls night" Alice said. Charlie was already won over. He already thought she was amazing.

"What the hell, sure!" he agreed and Alice seemed pleased.

"Two nights to go Bella!" she said and then she ran to the car and jumped in and she and Edward drove away.

The next day at lunchtime Alice started filling me in on what was going to happen. "I've invited Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper" he face lit up on Jaspers name. "Jasper? Alice how exciting" I said and she blushed and shushed me.

"Edward will be there as well, naturally and then you can go home Sunday"

"Sounds exciting" I said but I was truly excited, a whole weekend with Edward, I just blushed. Almost as if he could tell I was thinking about him Edward sat down with his tray of food. He wrapped his arm around my waste and I snuggled into his side. "Looking forward too the weekend" he whispered in my ear. I didn't even have to reply, I felt the heat creep up my neck and cover my face and I blushed a deep crimson. Edward stroked my check.

Thursday passed and suddenly it was Friday. I was already in Biology and today we were watching a movie, which was a gift as well as a curse. The gift was I could sit next to Edward, holding hands under the table, the curse was I had to control an urge to grab him and kiss him in front of the whole class. He rubbed soothing circles on the front of my hand while we watched the movie. The bell rang and he walked me to gym.

"Don't hurt yourself." He warmed worry crossing his face "I know you, you could seriously do some damage" he smiled at his last comment and I maturely stuck my tongue out at him and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "I'll try not to" I said and then walked into the gym searching for Alice. She was across the room talking, well more like flirting with Jasper and he definitely didn't seem to mind. I smiled and went to the change rooms. Today we were playing hockey, a game that worried me. I would probably hurt myself. Alice and I were on the same team but we weren't playing just yet.

"So you and Jasper hey" I said wiggling my eyebrows

"Shut up, we were just talking," she said defensively then a great big smile spread across her face. "So Bella you will follow Edward and I in the truck to our house. Everyone else will be there a little bit later."

"Sounds great." I said. Gym finished and I walked to my car with Alice.

"Follow us!" she instructed then she ran off to the Volvo with Edward already inside. I sighed and jumped into my truck turning on the engine. Edward pulled out and stopped a bit ahead waiting for me. I pulled out of my spot and followed him towards his house.

I'd been here before but I still couldn't get over how beautiful it really was. I hopped out of the truck and ran over to Edward's arms.

"Oh come on you've been apart for what 10 minutes?" Alice complained and then she pulled me inside. Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Alice's father and mother were in the kitchen. We walked over to greet them.

"Welcome back Bella" Esme said smiling.

"Nice to see you again" Carlisle said smiling as well.

"Thank-you so much for letting me stay"

"It's our pleasure" Esme replied. She was such a nice lady. Beautiful too and she really cared about her son and daughter. Obviously she approved of me. I smiled. We walked over to the Cullen's rumpus room. It seemed Alice has already stocked it with pillows, movies and blankets.

"We're sleeping in here tonight." Alice said. "All of us." She smirked. As I placed my bags down anticipating the events of tonight the bell rang. Alice danced over to the door and pulled it open. Waiting in the door way was Jasper and two people I didn't recognize, obviously Emmett and Rosalie.

"Em, Rose, Jazzy welcome" Alice chimed as she let the three additions to our group walk inside.

**OOOOOHHH I am really looking forward to doing the next chapter :) I wonder what will happen at the party!**

**It should be up soonish. Please review and alert this if you liked it. **

**Thank-you all so much**

**xx**

**P.S I think that is the longest chapter I've written so far. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So I've gone from updating hardly to suddenly getting my inspiration back! School's started to I go to bed and can't sleep because I keep thinking up things to happen! I'll just tell you I am writing this chapter with is 11 before I've even put nine up :) **

**Very enthusiastic again! **

**SM owns Twilight! **

Rosalie was the most stunning person I have ever seen. Her skin was perfect, not a blemish was on her face, her dark brown eyes were framed by long, think eyelashes and her long blonde curls cascaded down her back. Rosalie was tall and slim and had a body every girl dreams about. Emmett was tall, burley and his muscles were thick across his chest. His hair was short and dark. Emmett turned to me and smiled the biggest, goofiest grin I've ever seen

"So you're the infamous Bella we always hear about?"

"I guess that's me" Edward shot a warning glance at Emmett almost to say no funny business.

"I'm Rosalie," the girl said "But you can just call me Rose. This guy here is Emmett"

"Heya Bella" Emmett said and he gave me a crushing hug. I laughed. They both seemed very easy to like.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jasper" Jasper said. He was tall but not as tall as Emmett. Jasper was toned but not to Emmett's stage, not even close they were subtler. His shaggy blonde hair was to his shoulders.

"Oh yes I know all about you" I giggled. I felt Alice jab me in my ribs.

"Shut-up" she whispered in my ear.

As usual the perfect hostess Alice led us into the rumpus room then ran off to get some snacks.

"So am I like the 5th wheel tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I really doubt that, Alice is by herself as well" Emmett said whist wiggling his eyebrows. Jasper turned away hiding a grin. Alice returned carrying popcorn.

"Movie anyone?"

"Sure" we all replied. I felt Edward walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed my hair and pulled me to the nearest beanbag. Emmett and Rose had already sat down on the floor and started making out.

"The movie hasn't even started yet" I whispered to Edward

"Well they are very, physical" I stifled a laugh. We had all split off leaving Alice and Jasper sitting on the loveseat together, Alice at one end and Jasper at the other.

"Oh come on guys seriously" Emmett said and he got up and shoved them together. Alice turned into Jaspers chest hiding her face and he wrapped his arm around her, instinctively. They were so adorable. The movie started but I don't think anyone watched. Rose and Emmett were too busy making out. Alice and Jasper were snuggling and he was whispering things in her ear making her giggle. Edward kept kissing me along the side of my neck, across my jaw and finally my lips. I couldn't resist and turned around throwing my arms around his neck entwining my fingers in his hair. My heart was going a million miles an hour. I loved kissing Edward like this but we rarely got to do it. Apparently we were getting as bad as Emmett and Rose when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Get a room jeeze" Emmett said

"Shut up. Go away Emmett" Edward hissed and continued kissing me. I loved it. Completely unaware of what was going on around me.

"Ahh Edward" Alice said giggling.

Edward groaned "What Alice" he and I looked up to her and she was jerking her thumb towards the door. Carlisle was standing at the entrance to the room. I practically fell out of Edwards lap and I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. I saw Edward look down, embarrassed also.

"Sorry to interrupt," Carlisle said, "Esme wanted to know if you needed more food but it seems everyone is perfectly fine." Carlisle laughed and left the room. I was still hiding my face, afraid of how red I was going to be.

"Don't worry about it," Edward whispered in my ear "Dad's cool with it."

I hoped back into Edward's lap and turned to face the movie. It was some mindless drama. It was about some girl who had travelled to an alternate universe, very unrealistic and cheesy. Edward absentmindedly played with my hair and then pushed it behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful" he said to me. My butterflies once again made an appearance making me all giddy and love struck.

"You're pretty handsome you know" I said back to him

"I know" Edward laughed into my neck. I laughed with him, completely at ease as a grabbed a quick peck on his cheek.

The movie was almost finished when Emmett and Rose left the room by themselves.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked Edward

"It's better just to leave it" he said.

"How long have they been together?" I asked

"Oh about two years. Things didn't get this serious till this year though. It gets annoying sometimes."

My mind was working overtime thinking will Edward and I ever be like that. I hid my face from him and my cheeks were already red. The credits rolled and Alice jumped up from her embrace with Jasper.

"Everyone hungry?"

"Starved" Jasper replied. Alice smiled.

"Ok just let me get the other two. EMMETT, ROSE DINNER!"

After a minute Em and Rose walked in the room. Their clothes messed up and their hair ruffled. Rose's lipstick had completely disappeared. Both Alice and Edward just shook their heads and we all headed to the kitchen. On the bench were homemade pizza's that were perfectly cooked.

"Wow Alice, who made these?" I asked

"Mum of course" she said. I would have to thank Esme later. The pizza was amazing.

Several movies later everyone was asleep, except for Edward and I. I have no idea how Alice, Jasper and Rose could sleep through Emmett's snoring. It sounded like a chainsaw but for some reason they could sleep. I was comfortable lying here with Edward holding me but I knew I was going to regret it if I didn't try to have some sleep soon. I looked at Edward and I knew he needed to sleep as well.

"I need to sleep" I said to him

"Same otherwise we won't be able to do anything tomorrow, we would be like walking Zombies." I giggled into his chest as Emmett let out a ripping snore.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well maybe we could escape to my room" Edward said

My throat closed up. Charlie's condition was that I sleep in Alice's room.

"Well um, Charlie said I was only allowed to sleep in Alice's room" I stuttered

"And how exactly is Charlie going to find out?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Um If Carlisle or Esme walked in." I mumbled, "He might hear Emmett laughing when he realizes where we are"

Edward chuckled. I was excited by the idea of sleeping in Edward's room. Probably much more then I should be, yet a part of me was scared. Would anything happen? Does he expect anything to happen?

"It's not like we are going to do anything we shouldn't be," Edward said "We're just sleeping." I looked at Edward and I nodded.

"Well come on let's go" he swung me up into his arms and carried me to his room. I was silently laughing the whole way. I could've just walked. His room was exactly the same as I remembered: the shelves of C-D's, the high tech stereo. This was the place where we first kissed. I remembered that night. The night Edward told me he dumped Georgina because he loved me. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I remember the last time I was in here" I whispered in his ear, "It was one of the best mistakes I've ever made"

I could feel Edward stiffen "Mistakes?" he said

"I thought this was Alice's room. Then I stumbled upon you and how lucky was I"

Edward relaxed and kissed me again. "Sleep." As soon as Edward said the word I could feel the lack of it upon me. I crawled under his covers; they were so soft and we slept in each other's arms.

**YAY I finished the chapter **

**I hoped you guys liked it and there will be another one up soon :)**

**P.S I have a Twilight tumblr thing going on. The address is .com check it out if you feel like it!**

**Thanks so much to all the people who have favourited this story it means a lot to me **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone :) **

**Here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. P.S I found an Internet connection in my room. For as long as I've lived here I have never had one so I am very excited **

**Important announcement down the bottom.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight**

**APOV**

The break of daylight woke me up. I had been sleeping in Jaspers arms. I smiled remembering the things he's whispered into my ear. I was worried that moving would wake Jasper up but he was a heavy sleeper and I could wriggle my way out without him making so much as a sound. Emmett and Rose were lying on the ground wrapped in each other's arms. They were not going to be waking up for a while. I looked around the room hoping Bella would be up but she wasn't there. Nether was Edward. I thought they must've already woken up so I went out to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Hi Mum" I said, still half asleep

"Hi Darling. Is everyone else awake?"

"Nope everyone's out cold. Except for Edward and Bella. When did they get up?"

Mum's face was confused. "Weren't they in the room with you?"

"No, well I thought they were but they must've woken up early, I'll go find them"

I walked up the stairs checking the rooms. Maybe they'd be listening to music in Edward's room.

When I got to his door I turned the handle and peeked in. Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella and she was curled into his chest. They were both sound asleep, comfortable under the covers. Both their faces were curled into smiles. They looked so perfect together. I was finally happy that my brother had found a decent girl. Sure one who doesn't particularly like shopping but an amazing girlfriend all the same. I crept out of the room quietly shutting the door behind me and I made my way back downstairs to grab some food and snuggle back into Jaspers arms.

**BPOV**

The soft click of the closing door woke me up. I felt a bit disorientated. I didn't completely remember where I was but then reality dawned on me. I was in Edward's room and I had just slept in his arms. I smiled and turned around so I was facing him. He was still asleep. His face was smooth and he was smiling, smiling in his sleep. I lent forward and softly kissed hiss cheek and lay my head on his shoulder. I could tell he was awake now. His eyes were still closed and he stretched his neck and opened his eyes. We looked at each other and he kissed my hand.

"Good morning" I said, "Sleep well?"

"Words cannot describe how well I slept" he smiled. He pulled me closer "I was dreaming and I was kind of annoyed that I woke up until I saw who it was waking me up"

I could've just lie in bed next to Edward all day but I knew eventually the pixie would find us and we would never hear the end of it so I reluctantly sat up in bed.

"I think we should grab some breakfast" I said, "Before the pixie finds us"

"I am sure Mum will cook us something"

We walked downstairs into the kitchen. Esme was behind the counter frying us some eggs.

"Good Morning Esme"

"Morning Bella. Sleep well?"

"Amazingly" I said. I would feel the blush rising in my cheeks so I hid my face in Edwards's chest.

"I think we should go wake up the others and then we will come back for food" Edward said

"Perfect, the eggs should be done by then" Esme said.

We walked down the hallway towards the room we were supposed to be sleeping in. Maybe we could get away with it. Maybe no one was awake and they wouldn't realise we weren't sleeping in that room but knowing my luck someone would've noticed. Edwards kissed me on the cheek and softly opened the door. Emmett and Rose were still asleep as well as Alice with Jasper but Al had already been up. She had her plate from breakfast sitting next to her. Oh no. Alice knew. I can trust her but sometimes things with Alice can go a little bit crazy. I put my hand on her shoulder

"Alice" I whispered, "Alice, wake up" Alice stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh hey Bella. Sleep well" she giggled.

"Shh! Wake up Jasper we will talk later" Alice woke up Jasper and Edward woke up Emmett and Rose.

"What the hell man!" Emmett said. "It's 9 o'clock!"

"Esme has already cooked breakfast for us" I said.

"Whatever I'm going back to sleep" he groaned.

"Oh no you're not" Edward replied and then ran out of the room.

"Oh no not again. Seriously can't he find another way to wake Em up properly?" Rose complained and she jumped out of Emmetts arms and came and stood next to me. Edward returned carrying a big jug of water.  
"Em this is your last warning. Are you going to get up?" Edward asked. Emmett rolled over and groaned.

"Well I am sorry then" and Edward poured the jug of water on top of Emmett's head. It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. We were all in hysterics as we watched Emmett jump up.

"Seriously Eddie. Every single time"

"It's just too funny not to do." Emmett was soaked and he stood there shivering. Then something changed in his eyes.

"Come here Edward. Can't I have a hug" he grinned

"No way Em get away from me" Edward took a step back and Emmett continued forward his arms open for an embrace.

"Naw come on I want to say good morning to my best friend"

"Good Morning, there you go you've said good morning to me, now get away"

"I just want one hug" Emmett replied. He looked at Alice and winked and then he chased Edward out of the room. I don't even know where they went but Rose, Al, Jasper and I were laughing hysterically. Gasping for breath I suggested we go out and see who had won.

We walked out of the room towards the kitchen to see a soaked Emmett hugging a now soaked Edward. Emmett was grinning triumphantly and Edward looked hilarious. That made us all burst into another fit of laughter. As we were laughing Carlisle had come downstairs.

"Oh Edward, seriously did you do it again?" He asked

That made us all giggle again and he just shook his head and went over to say goodbye to Esme.

"Bye Darling, I'll be back in the afternoon"

"I love you." she said

"I love you too." Carlisle answered.

"I'll see you tonight everyone" Carlisle said and he walked out the door.

"Where does your Dad work Alice?" I asked

"He works at the hospital, he is a surgeon"

"Wow."

Edward escaped Emmett's grasp and walked over to me.

"As much as I want to hug you Edward, you're dripping wet and it doesn't sound very fun"

"I suppose, I'll go get changed then" and then Edward left. Emmett walked up to Rose but she just pointed to the room and he left to get changed also. Alice whispered something in Jaspers ear and his eyes shot up at me and then dropped.

"I need to get changed too." he said and then he was suddenly out of the room. Alice led Rose and I to the lounge room and sat us down.

"What did you tell Jasper?" I asked Alice

"Oh just that we needed some girl time" she winked

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Of course I am sure" Alice said, "So Bella, tell us, why were you sleeping in Edwards bed last night?"

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. Rose was suddenly interested.

"Bella slept in Edwards room?" Rose exclaimed

"Yes she did, and now she is going to tell us why"

"Come on guys it isn't that big a deal. We couldn't get to sleep because Emmett was snoring so we went upstairs to get a proper sleep."

"Oh Bella do you expect me to believe that" Rose said

"Yes I do, because it's the truth"

"I believe you Bells," said Alice, "But what happened in the room?"

"Oh guys, seriously"

"Bella you have to tell me. I'm your best friend remember" Alice pouted.

"Well he carried me to his room, which was really unnecessary but whatever. Then we talked for a bit and slept."

"Surely there is more" Rose prompted

"Nope, that's it"

"Seriously? Well that's boring" Rosalie said

"Not everyone is like you and Emmett Rose" Alice snapped back.

"That's true" Rose admitted. Edward, Jasper and Emmett came back downstairs and we went to have some breakfast.

It was already 12:00 and we hadn't decided what we were going to do yet. Alice wanted to go shopping, Emmett wanted to play baseball, Jasper wanted to go motorbike riding and that left the rest of us undecided.

"Well firstly I am not letting Bella on a motorbike so that is out of the question"

"Oh come on Edward, do you have to spoil the fun" Jasper said

"You know Bella, she might hurt herself"

"Well shopping is the safest option" Alice reasoned.  
"No way Alice" Emmett and I both said, we hi-fived and laughed.  
"I am not playing baseball. I don't want to get dirty" Rose complained.

"I've got an idea," Alice said, "lets vote on it. Hands up for baseball" Emmett's and Edwards hand shot up. "Hands up for Motorbikes" Japers and Emmett's hand shot up. "And hands up for shopping!" Alice, Rose and Edwards hand were in the air.

"Edward!"

"What?"

"Shopping, seriously?" I said

"Bella don't you understand" Jasper said, "He just wants to buy you something"

I turned to Edward "I don't want you to waste you're money on buying me things"

"I don't consider it a waste if I am buying it for you" He smiled and then kissed me. "And maybe we can hide from Alice, if we are lucky" he whispered in my ear.

My body relaxed and Alice did a little dance. "Yay shopping here we go"

Emmett and I groaned and we trudged towards the car.

**I am sorry if my updates are kinda slowing down but School has started and I haven't been able to write as much. **

**Thanks hope you liked it :)**

**Everyone. I am so thankful for all the reviews and alerts I've gotton. I honestly thought I would only get 1 but right now this story will be on Hiatus for a while. I put this on my profile and I hope you all understand. Don't kill me. Please**

**I have lost heart in it. Well in Twilight itself and I have grown up. I am older and I've realised that I don't enjoy whole Twilight thing but I might work on it again someday. I am sorry for all of the people who put it on alert. But leave it on. I may update eventually.**

**Sorry**


	13. Announcement

I am so sorry. I really cannot write this story anymore. I suppose you could say I just don't enjoy twilight anymore. SO this story will be on HIATUS for a while now. Wait till BD comes out in the movies, I might like it again. I feel really bad and I tried writing some more but it wasn't right, it wasn't in character or anything so I sincerely apologise!

BUT if you like Glee, I have ideas pouring out of my head so stick with me and read some of the ones I am putting up!


End file.
